Guilt
by uneducatedwriter
Summary: To say that Double D and Ed felt guilty after the weGeeS incident was an understatement. Set after S03E11 "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?"


_Maybe we were too harsh on him_ , Double D thought grimly as he packed away the see saw that he and Ed had used to get back at Eddy for humiliating them in the first place in order to pay Sarah back.

Ed had cut Eddy down from the tree an hour ago and he had rushed straight home, not saying a word to either of the two Ed boys that had been left behind.

If Double D could remember correctly, the choked sobbing that came from Eddy as he left the scene was enough to break his heart.

Sure, there were times that Eddy had done much worse to both him and Ed put together, and had never apologised once after using them for his schemes countless times, but this had taken the cake for Double D. He had appeared emotionless and even pleased as he watched his friend be beaten up and humiliated (much worse than himself or Ed had) several times and never said anything when Eddy started pleading for mercy.

It was only when Ed started to get upset over Eddy's pain that they had finally decided to end the whole charade, albeit much to the chagrin of Sarah.

"Double D, my face is sad because of Eddy!" Ed exclaimed as he grabbed hold of his friend.

Double D sighed. "I know what you mean, Ed. I think we should go pay Eddy a visit."

He couldn't take the guilt any longer.

* * *

Eddy sat curled up on his bed inside his room, which was dark because he had turned off the lights and drawn the curtains closed.

How could Double D be so heartless? Eddy hugged himself tighter, as he thought of his friend's emotionless and pleased look on his face as he watched Eddy be humiliated repeatedly by the kids from the cul-de-sac.

Sure, he knew he deserved it after what he had done to them, but he didn't think they would take it as far as they did.

He sighed as he turned around on his side. His body ached all over; he could hardly move.

If only he hadn't tried to trick Ed into buying jawbreakers instead of the fudge like they were supposed to, then none of this would have happened in the first place.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on his bedroom door. "Eddy!" his mother. "Your friends are here to see you!" she said in that annoyingly attitude voice she always seemed to have.

"I don't want to see them!" he yelled at the door, but he knew it was no use.

Eddy sighed, he could never get through to his mother with anything.

* * *

"Thank you for your kindness, Mrs Eddy's Mother," Double D said as he and Ed entered Eddy's home.

"Oh you're welcome dear! It's always a pleasure!" she said cheerily.

Double D and Ed walked down the hall they were oh so familiar with towards Eddy's door, which had a large "Danger: Do Not Enter" poster on the front with a skull and crossbones.

Double D was the first to knock.

He got no response, but decided to go in anyways.

Though Double D couldn't see anything, he could hear sniffling, which appeared to be coming from Eddy's bed.

"Eddy," he said softly as he approached his friend, "We're here to apologise, you know."

Still nothing.

Suddenly the room was bright as Ed had turned on the light near the door. Double D could make out the lump in the bed that was Eddy.

The guilt he had been feeling earlier had come back as he saw the state his friend was currently in.

"Eddy... I think you know what you did in the first place was wrong. But what Ed and I did after, that was crossing the line. I'm sorry that you were humiliated, and I'm truly sorry for not listening to your pleas of mercy. I do hope you can forgive Ed and I for that." Double D said.

Finally, Eddy emerged from the cocoon of blankets he had wrapped himself up in. Double D winced at the sight of his friend's face because it was covered in purple bruises from being hit against the tree branch several times in a row.

"You mean that?" Eddy asked Double D.

Double D nodded. "I am truly sorry for the pain we caused you, Eddy."

"Me too, Eddy, me too!" Ed wailed as he rushed over to hug his small friend.

"I'm sorry too, guys," this surprised Double D a lot, as Eddy rarely apologised for anything. "If I hadn't butted in like I always do then we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place."

"Eddy, I am proud of you for realising your mistakes," Double D smiled at Eddy as he spoke. "You must know that Ed and I would never try to hurt you on purpose. We are truly sorry for our actions."

"Thanks, Double D," Eddy replied.

"You're welcome, Eddy. Now, let's go and get you fixed up!" Double D ordered.

"Oh happy days, we are friends once more!" Ed suddenly yelled, and grabbed both boys in a rib-cracking hug.

"ED! PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG LUMP!" Eddy shouted in Ed's face, who simply ignored the smaller boy.

Double D grinned. It looked like things were back to normal.


End file.
